This invention relates to dental appliances for cleaning teeth and more particularly to means for discharging a stream of water under pressure closely adjacent a length of dental floss so as to rinse the teeth being cleaned by the floss.
A variety of dental floss holders are commercially available for removing particles from between the teeth of the user. However, such floss holders must be periodically removed from the mouth so that the user can rinse the particles from his mouth.